


Kitten

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: It's Gundham's birthday and his boyfriend has a surprise for him





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what to say to this, so happy birthday to Gundham I guess?  
> *goes to hide behind a rock*

Time was ticking by and it was silent. Only Kazuichi was inside of the house he shared with his boyfriend Gundham – if one didn't count the many pets that the breeder kept – and he was waiting for the time to pass. It didn't happen that often that the mechanic was home first, normally the other was the first to arrive home from work, but not today. Kazuichi made sure that he would be home first, finishing more work in the last few weeks to close up early today.

It was Gundham's birthday today and Kazuichi wanted to surprise his boyfriend for this occasion. He prepared everything and now he just had to wait that the unsuspecting breeder returned from his work.

If only the mechanic's nerves calmed down again.

He really wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Maybe Gundham didn't like what the other planned and laughed at him or worse, didn't want to see the other any more because of this. No, this couldn't be. The breeder had hinted a couple of times that he wanted this, so there was no way that he wouldn't like his gift. Right?

Kazuichi could hear the front door open in the distance. Now it was too late to regret his plan and change it. It just had to work now. Nervously he waited and listened to all the sounds that he could pick up, concentrating on the footsteps from his lover.

The steps began to get louder as the breeder approached their shared bedroom.

 

The door then opened and Gundham stepped inside. “My paramour, I saw your belongings downstairs, are-” Gundham then stopped mid sentence and looked at his lover. His face turned red when he saw what exactly the other was wearing – or didn't wear for that matter.

Kazuichi was sitting on their bed, only wearing one of Gundham's shirts, which was open; a pair or fluffy fake cat ears, a fluffy tail in the same colour as the ears and a collar with a small golden bell and a leash attached onto it.

“H-Happy birthday Gundham!” Kazuichi managed to say, his cheeks burning red. He didn't even know why he was embarrassed, it wasn't the first time that the other saw him naked. But Gundham never saw him in such a getup.

“So this is what this all is about.” Gundham said and closed the door behind him.

“And I was wondering why your belongings are on the lower floor of our shared realm, considering that it is normally I that returns early from our respective places of labour, my dark consort.” the breeder walked towards the other male while talking and stopped next to the bed. Taking the leash gently into his hand he gave a slight pull, “Or would calling you 'my kitten' be more appropriate right now?”

This made Kazuichi lose his previous nervousness and embarrassment. The other seemed to like his gift and if the slight bulge in the other's trousers were to go by, he _really_ liked his gift.

Letting himself get pulled towards the other, Kazuichi looked up towards his lover. “Today ya can call me whatever ya want. But what do ya want to be called? My master? Lord Tanaka? Or anything else?”

“I would believe that master would be more suitable for this play, don't you think so too, my kitten?” Gundham gently lifted the other's head by the chin.

“I think you're right master.” Kazuichi gave a grin while the other gently touched his face like he was petting him. “And what can your kitten do for ya, master?” he then asked and leaned more towards his lover, placing his hands on the other's hips and legs.

At this question, Gundham let his thumb run over the bottom lip of the smaller male. “Well, there is this one skill in with you excel over all the other things that one could do inside the bedroom, my beloved kitten.”

 

Grinning Kazuichi's fingers slowly went towards the other's trousers, opening the button and taking the fly between his sharp teeth, pulling it down and opening the piece of garment. For Gundham being such a refined guy, it was always kinda hilarious for Kazuichi how much the other loved his blow jobs. Well the mechanic was good with giving them, so that wasn't a surprise.

Pulling the black fabric down, Kazuichi licked his lips at the sight of thick cock. While it often was a bit strange that the breeder didn't wear any underwear most days, it was practical on occasions like these, so Kazuichi didn't complain.

Sticking his tongue out, Kazuichi gave a long lick over the half hard member, making his lover groan. Letting his tongue glide over the shaft the mechanic's hands slid over Gundham's legs, tracing the skin with his fingers. When the member was hard enough he then gave a last lick over the tip, lapping up the first pre cum, before taking it into his mouth.

The taste was indescribable and the feeling of the steady throbbing cock on Kazuichi's tongue nearly drove him mad. Looking up he saw that Gundham was watching him intently, his eyes clouded with arousal. The way he was watched by his lover made a pleasant shiver run throughout Kazuichi's spine, right into his own erection.

Keeping his eyes locked with Gundham, Kazuichi began moving his head up and down the aching shaft, his tongue running over the whole length.

“This is a good kitten.” Gundham praised the other between gasps and grunts, “Keep doing that.”

Kazuichi's fingers found their way towards the other's balls and began to fondle them, his head meanwhile moving faster, taking more of the other in.

A moan escaped the breeder and suddenly he pulled on the leash and thus pulled Kazuichi more against himself, burying himself deeper inside his lover until the other's nose nearly touched his pubes.

For a moment Kazuichi's eyes closed while he got used to the thick cock now nested deep inside of his throat. It was good that he had next to no gag reflex and he had to be honest, it drove him on to see the normally so proper Overlord of Ice fall apart like this. It made Kazuichi moan around the other's cock to see his lover filled with such lust. Moving his head more, his tongue licked and massaged the throbbing member.

“Ah, my kitten.” Gundham moaned, pulling more on the leash attached to the collar. Kazuichi could tell that the other was close, so he relaxed his throat and jaw as much as he could and took the other as far in as he was able. Shortly after a loud moan escaped Gundham and he released deep into Kazuichi's throat.

Slowly Kazuichi let the other glide out of his mouth and swallowed every last drop down.

 

Licking his lips, he looked up at Gundham, “How did your kitten do, master?”

Instead of giving an answer, Gundham leaned down and kissed his lover deeply, pushing him onto the bed. Their lips and tongues melted together in their kiss and Kazuichi wrapped his arms around his lover, while said male took the rest of his clothes off and began to roam his hands over the other's skin, making shivers run throughout his body. Gundham's fingers then traced the tail and when he slightly pulled on it without really thinking about it, Kazuichi gave a moan into the kiss.

This made Gundham break the kiss slowly, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips. His eyes then went towards the tail that now held his interest and when he saw just how exactly it was attached onto Kazuichi, Gundham gave a grin.

“My my, where ever did you find such a tail, my kitten?” Gundham asked and gave a slight pull on the tail that was nested deep inside of his lover, with the help of a butt plug.

This made Kazuichi moan out again, his cheeks turning a deep crimson, “Don't ask.”

Now the tail was pulled with more force, making Kazuichi's toes curl. “While I am willing to live with not getting an answer, I will not tolerate that you are not addressing me the proper way, kitten.”

“I'm sorry master.” Kazuichi panted and his lover stopped pulling the tail.

“That is better, my beloved kitten.” the breeder kissed the other gently, “While I really don't want to punish you, I still am a tamer of beasts and thus have to teach you to bow to me.”

Grinning Kazuichi sat up. “And what if I don't bow to ya?” he then asked and grabbed Gundham, pushing him onto the bed and quickly sitting on top of him. “What if I make ya bow to me, master?” To bring his point across the mechanic began to grind his hips against the other's crotch, making Gundham's member hard again and moving the plug ever so slightly with every move he made. This made both males pant.

“Then I will do this my beloved kitten.” Gundham gave a confident and at the same time lewd smile between grunts and grabbed the base of the tail. He then began to turn and then slowly pull the plug out of the other, making Kazuichi moan out loudly at the feeling. His fingers dug into Gundham's skin, leaving faint marks behind.

When the plug was out completely the breeder put it to the side where it couldn't get into the way.

“You seemed to really felt pleasure due to this sensation my kitten.” Gundham commented and regarded the other's aching member. “Do you enjoy it that much when something is moving inside of your posterior?” he then asked, while two of his fingers entered the other's twitching hole and began moving inside of him.

 

Gundham didn't need to prepare Kazuichi, as he already did it himself when he got ready, but it felt too good and so he didn't care if it was necessary or not. And he was sure that the other was aware of this or he would have taken some lube beforehand.

“More master.” Kazuichi moaned out, his body pressing more against the fingers inside of him.

Spreading his fingers a last time inside of the other, Gundhams pulled them out again. “If you want this that much, you have to get it yourself my beloved kitten. Show me what I have taught you.”

“Yes master, everything.” the mechanic gave a lewd grin and took the other's thick member into his hand. Lifting his body a bit he then aligned the cock, before slowly sinking onto it, letting the bigger male slide into his tight heat. Both males moaned loudly at the pure sensation, Gundham's fingernails digging into Kazuichi's skin and supporting him during the penetration, while Kazuichi's eyes rolled back into his skull at the overwhelming feeling. The mechanic could come just with that.

When Gundham was completely seated inside the other, the lovers waited a moment to catch their breaths and give Kazuichi the chance to get used to the wide girth of the other. However Kazuichi never was one with a long patience and the amazing feeling, combined with the fact that he still didn't have the chance to actually come yet, made him crave more, so he began to eagerly move his body up and down on the throbbing member inside of him. Placing his hands on Gundham's legs for support, Kazuichi's pace got faster by the minute while Gundham helped him move. Seeing how the other's well trained arms tensed while moving his lover's body on his own cock, made the mechanic's body burn up. He loved how strong Gundham was and that he easily could lift the smaller male up.

“Ahh master, yes. More, please.” Kazuichi moaned loudly, his body moving as fast as his legs could manage to lift him. His whole body was on fire, the bell around his neck jingling with every movement and mixing into the sounds of the joined moaning of the two lovers.

To fulfil Kazuichi's wish, Gundham then pushed the smaller male onto the bed, the cat ears that were on his head falling off, and lifted Kazuichi's legs over his own shoulders before pounding into him. Kazuichi's hands buried themselves into the sheets of the bed and he could feel how his lover aligned his movements a bit more until..

“Fuck, ah! There, harder...” Kazuichi nearly screamed now, while Gundham began to thrust into that bundle of nerves over and over again, while looking his lover deep into the eyes. Grabbing his own aching member, Kazuichi began to move his hand in the same rhythm as his lover thrust into him. He could feel his whole body tense up, his insides twisting themselves up and his legs pressed into the other's back. No understandable words left his mouth any more, but one name was clear as day, leaving his lips when he came hard.

“G-Gundham!” Kazuichi moaned out loudly and his body shook with his release, white cum painting his stomach and chest. In the same moment he could faintly hear Gundham calling out Kazuichi's name, while he also came deep inside of his lover, his body shaking on top of the other.

 

Panting hard Gundham carefully pulled out of his lover and let himself fall down next to Kazuichi, pulling his lover against his body while the two came down from their highs. Closing his eyes Kazuichi enjoyed the closeness from the man he loved.

After a while Gundham then got up, “Wait here my paramour.” and left the room. A couple of moments later he came back with something to drink for the both of them and a wash cloth. Giving Kazuichi his drink, the breeder began to gently clean his lover up and removed the rest from the costume.

“Are you feeling well my dark consort or do you need anything?” Gundham then asked. He always was one for making sure that Kazuichi was feeling fine after having sex, making the mechanic's well-being top priority.

“I'm fine, thank ya.” Kazuichi put the empty glass on his bedside table and spread his arms out towards his lover, “Now come here.”

Giving a smile Gundham lied down next to Kazuichi, who immediately cuddled up against him, while Gundham wrapped his arms around his body and pulled their blanket over their bodies.

“Happy birthday by the way.” Kazuichi then said, his head lying on Gundham's chest.

“Thank you my paramour.” Kissing his lover the breeder began petting the mechanic's pink hair. “But I do have one question about your offering, if I might ask.”

Lifting his head Kazuichi looked at the black haired male, “What is it?”

“Is there a specific reason that you are wearing one of my shirts and not one of your own?” Gundham then asked, his fingers tracing the fabric.

This made the pink haired male's cheeks turn red, “Well to be honest, my shirts couldn't hide the tail so I took one of yours and when I tried to find the... materials... it was suggested to either use lingerie or an oversized shirt from ones partner. So I thought, two flies with one hit.”

“Well I will be honest, it was quite alluring to see you in my clothes in such a state.” Gundham then admitted, his cheeks also turning red.

Grinning Kazuichi let his head rest on his lover's chest again, “Ya are a perv, I hope ya know that.”

“Says the one who was wearing the ears of a feline and a tail attached to, as you mortals call it, a butt plug.” the breeder let his fingers glide through the pink hair on Kazuichi's head.

“Ya are the one who wanted to try this out in the first place.” The mechanic then laughed.

At this Gundham also had to laugh, “This might be true, I admit. But in the end we both enjoyed this experience.”

“True. But now I'm tired.” Kazuichi then closed his eyes. “I love you Gundham.”

Kissing Kazuichi's head, Gundham also let his eyes fall closed, “I love you too Kazuichi.”


End file.
